Accepter ce que nous offre la vie
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Après autant d'année en tant que professeur de Poudlard il est temps de partir, de voyager, surtout qu'Harry Potter à vaincu depuis un an le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je peux vivre, enfin. Je voulais une sortie discrète sans même que personne ne me voit, mais je sais bien que ça ne marche jamais ainsi à Poudlard, ce que personne ne doit savoir et presque toujours su !


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je n'ai fais que manipuler ses personnages !

 _ **Accepter ce que nous offre la vie**_

Peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrai ici, mon deuxième chez moi, Poudlard. Mais il est temps de profiter de ma vie, enfin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an. Tout le monde avait appris mon rôle au sein de cette guerre contre le Lord Noir et après un procès qui a fait grand bruit je fus lavé de tout soupçon, innocent et libre. J'avais repris en septembre mon emploi de professeur de potion à la demande de Minerva. Cette soudaine liberté, sans avoir de but dans la vie m'avait été bien difficile à accepter. Le but avait été bien compliqué à trouver et accepter, le chemin jusqu'à ce jour avait été laborieux, mais la vie ne m'avait jamais autant sourit et j'étais prêt à y faire face avec un bonheur que je n'avais jamais connu.

Les dernières années offrent souvent des présents à leurs professeurs, après sept ans d'enseignement, un peu moins pour les matières optionnelles, nous avons tout de même partagé beaucoup de chose. Surtout dans une école comme Poudlard où les élèves sont tous internes et peuvent même passent leurs vacances ici. Je n'avais jamais eu de présent, professeur honnis que j'étais, n'en demandant pas non plus, c'était mon rôle d'être ainsi et mon devoir en tant qu'enseignant d'une matière aussi dangereuse d'être strict. Cette année, n'ayant plus de couverture à protéger j'avais lâché la bride, ne faisant plus de favoritisme, Merlin merci tout s'était bien passé, aucun accident à déplorer.

Ce fut donc surpris que trois semaines avant la fin des cours j'eus une surprise à laquelle, il est certain, je ne m'y attendais pas.

 _-_ **Posez vos fioles sur mon bureau avant de sortir et n'oubliez pas de nettoyer votre plan de travail** ** _._** _Dis-je d'une voix un peu moins polaire que les années précédentes._

\- **Professeur ?** _Me questionna la première et seule élève qui s'était levé pour m'apporter sa fiole._

\- **Oui Miss Lovegood ?** _Demandai-je étonné, habituellement les élèves viennent posés leurs fioles et partent le plus rapidement possible._

\- **Est-il vrai que vous quittez vos fonctions de professeur à la fin de cette année ?** _Demanda-t-elle me regardant dans les yeux._

\- **C'est exact Miss Lovegood.** _Répondis-je simplement._ **Comment l'avez-vous appris ?**

\- **Mon oncle fait partie du conseil de Poudlard.** _Dit-elle calmement en posant sa fiole sur mon bureau._ **Vous allez manquer à ce château Professeur Snape, mais vous avez raison.**

\- **En quoi ai-je raison Miss Lovegood ?** _Demandai-je un peu perdu face à cette jeune fille qui, contrairement à Trelawney, à un véritable don, ce qui me coûte ne serait-ce que de l'avouer même en pensé._

\- **Il est temps pour vous d'accepter ce que vous offre la vie, bon voyage Professeur.** _Dit-elle en souriant, puis elle partit sans un regard en arrière nous laissant tous bouche-bée._

Harry Potter se leva pour déposer à son tour sa fiole sur mon bureau ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller tous les autres qui firent de même et partirent. Quant à moi j'étais toujours ébahie, comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Cette Lovegood m'étonnera toujours.

Le restant de la semaine fut plus qu'étrange pour tout le monde. Les professeurs et moi-même avions remarqués qu'une grande partie des élèves de septièmes années, et ils étaient vraiment nombreux vu que nombre d'entre eux ne l'avaient que partiellement ou pas du tout fait l'année dernière à cause de la guerre, ne passaient pas leur temps à réviser comme on aurait pu le pensé à si peu de jours des ASPIC. Non, certains passaient leurs journées à vagabondés dans le château à la rencontre des autres, nous avions retrouvés plusieurs fois des groupes de plus d'une dizaine de personne, sans jamais avoir réussi à savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

Minerva, qui était la directrice de Poudlard, avait bien remarquée, mais n'avait rien dit, j'avais même plutôt l'impression qu'elle avait aussi quelque chose à voir dans toute cette histoire. Personne ne voulait rien dire, puis après le week-end tout redevint normal. Les septièmes années révisaient comme il se doit mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir le sourire et le regard bien trop pétillant de Minerva, le même qu'Albus, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Et le mardi soir, après cette semaine bien étrange, je compris qu'effectivement rien n'était véritablement terminé.

\- **Où étais-tu ce week-end ?** _Demandai-je assis devant la cheminé avec cet homme dans mes bras que j'aime plus que ma vie._

\- **Oh ! Des choses à régler aux ministères, tu sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent se passer de moi !** _Dit-il en riant._

\- **Tu m'as manqué.** _Avouai-je en murmurant au creux de son oreille._

\- **Toi aussi.** _Me dit-il en tournant sa tête pour m'embrasser et quand j'allais lui poser la question qui avait tourné dans ma tête depuis une semaine, il mit un doigt sur ma bouche._ **Ne pose même pas la question Severus, je ne te dirai rien, mais tu le sauras dans peu de temps ne t'inquiète pas.**

\- **Tu ne me diras rien ?** _Dis-je en le défiant du regard, il hocha la tête de gauche à droite pendant que je m'approchais doucement de ces lèvres._ **Même si je te torture ?** _Dis-je lubrique._

 **\- Essaies, nous verrons bien.**

Malgré cette séance de torture qui dura une grande partie de la soirée et de la nuit, je n'eus aucune réponse. Alors je faisais fit de tout cela, après tout, il ne restait plus que deux semaines de cours et même si c'était mon choix de quitter Poudlard, j'avais tout de même un pincement au cœur.

Depuis l'annonce fait par Miss Lovegood sur mon départ, évidement toute l'école était au courant. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne vis pas de sourire satisfait et heureux mais plutôt des sourires résignés. Comme s'ils allaient me regretter ? Non je me faisais de fausses idées, ma nostalgie m'empêchait d'avoir les idées clairs.

Le vendredi précédent le dernier week-end avant les examens me serra le cœur, ma dernière semaine de cours s'était achevé en ce jour, la prochaine étant réservée pour les surveillances de BUSE et d'ASPIC. C'est ainsi qu'assis à ma table, remuant mes aliments dans mon assiette sans manger à cause de la boule dans ma gorge, je fus une fois de plus surpris. Alors que j'allais me lever pour partir Minerva posa sa main sur mon bras, en levant les yeux vers elle je la vis regarder Drago qui lui-même fit signe à quelqu'un que je n'eus pas le temps de voir avant que celui-ci se lève, Neville Londubat, qui avait pris des allures de Leader pendant la guerre. Ils se dirigèrent vers moi, Drago s'était levé mais aussi Hannah Abbot, préfète de Poufsouffle ayant combattu pendant la guerre et Luna Lovegood qui tenait un grand paquet dans ses mains, de la taille d'un grand grimoire mais haut d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètre. Il y avait un papier aux armoiries de Poudlard avec un nœud vert sur le dessus. Heureusement que mes barrières d'occlumencies étaient bien en place sinon j'aurai eu vraiment l'air idiot avec le choc qui faisait rage en moi. Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? Luna Lovegood le déposa devant moi puis recula comme les quatre autres.

\- **Je suppose que je dois vous remercier…** _Commençai-je d'une voix moins sarcastique que je ne l'aurai voulu étant vraiment ému._

\- **Non** _, me coupa Londubat._ **C'est à nous de vous remercier Professeur.** _Dit-il avec assurance._ **Pour la façon dont vous avez essayé de nous enseigner l'art délicat des potions, pour la protection que vous nous avez apporté toutes ces années et pour le courage que dont avez fait preuve.** _Dit-il d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse entendre._ **Nous représentons chacun nos maisons respectives pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour nous.**

Il parlait avec une telle assurance que je peinais à retrouver l'enfant de onze ans dans cet homme de presque dix-neuf ans, avant que je n'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche il se tourna vers sa table.

\- **Harry.** _Appela-t-il d'une voix forte._

Celui-ci se leva, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et regarda Minerva qui lui fit un signe de tête discret, puis il commença a parlé lui aussi d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde l'entende. J'étais avide de savoir la suite bien que gêné par tous ces compliments.

\- **Avec l'accord de la Directrice McGonagall nous avons voulu rendre hommage au Directeur de la maison Serpentard ainsi qu'aux Serpentards qui ont fait preuve pour certains d'un courage qui rendrait jaloux le plus Gryffondors d'entre nous. Nous avons donc voulu enlever ses drapeaux mis en bernes tout au long de cette année pour ne pas oublier que les plus courageux d'entre nous n'ont pas forcement été des Gryffondors mais bien des Serpentards qui se sont battus au péril de leurs vies !**

Il leva sa baguette et sans dire un mot les bannières aux armoiries de Poudlard qui étaient en berne depuis la fin de la guerre furent remplacer par celles de Serpentard, il me regarda un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il avait bataillé contre le ministère pour prouver mon innocence et contre le plus récalcitrant des élèves à la rentré réaffirmant ma loyauté et mon courage. Ce qui suivit devait certainement réchauffer son côté Serpentard. Le premier choc passé tous les élèves sauf ceux de Serpentards, encore sous le choc, se levèrent en se tournant vers moi ou les élèvent de ma maison et applaudirent. Quand les applaudissements se calmèrent j'entendis Hannah Abbot me dire que je devrais certainement attendre d'être dans mes appartements pour ouvrir le paquet.

Tout le monde se réinstalla à sa place, les bavardages reprirent mais encore plus bruyamment, les Serpentards qui s'étaient enfin réveillés, discutaient entre eux mais aussi avec les autres tables. Certains avaient même changés de place. C'est ainsi que se passa la suite du repas, dans le bruit des discutions et des rires, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur de voir pour la première fois depuis longtemps les maisons autant en harmonie. Depuis le début de l'année cela avait été un peu difficile mais peu à peu les élèves quel que soit leurs maisons étaient plus soudés, même avec les Serpentards, la guerre les avaient rapprochés, ils avaient trouvés dans l'horreur l'amitié et même parfois l'amour, qu'importe leurs répartitions. Albus, s'il avait été encore vivant, aurait vraiment été heureux.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis sortis de la grande salle à la fin du repas le sourire aux lèvres, tenant précieusement dans mes bras ce paquet qui avait sûrement subit un sortilège d'allégement, car il ne pesait rien.

Une part de moi était triste de ne pouvoir partager ce moment avec mon amour, je ne pourrai être seul avec lui avant vendredi prochain, il avait des obligations que je ne pouvais que pousser à suivre.

Arriver dans mes appartements je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer plusieurs sorts de détection de mauvais sorts, vieux réflexe, bien que je me doutais qu'il n'y aurait rien. En enlevant le papier je découvris un magnifique coffre en bois ouvragé, avec des arabesques, mais surtout des serpents qui se déplaçaient autour de ce magnifique coffre ainsi que mes initiales sur le dessus fait avec deux magnifiques serpents. Je vis aussi une petite enveloppe sur le dessus que j'ouvris soigneusement.

 _« Nous, cornichons, avons pour la plus part beaucoup de mal à comprendre l'art subtil des potions. Mais il est vrai que vous avez été un bon professeur, et surtout un Homme courageux qui n'a jamais cherché à se mettre en avant, même quand il n'avait plus à se cacher. Nous avons donc décidé de mettre dans cette boîte quelques petits cadeaux_ _et souvenirs de cornichons qui garderont malgré tout un respect et une certaine fierté de vous avoir connu._

 _Merci à vous Professeur Snape. »_

Je reconnus l'écriture de Neville, avant même d'avoir ouvert ce magnifique coffre j'étais touché, bandes de cornichons qui veulent me faire pleurer ! Comme si j'étais un Poufsouffle à pleurer pour un rien, non je suis le Serpentard Severus Snape !

J'ouvris délicatement le coffre et vis qu'il était bien plus grand qu'extérieurement, je suis même certain de pouvoir rentrer entièrement dedans ! J'avais effectivement bien fait de suivre les recommandations d'Hannah Abbot car il y avait un nombre incalculable de petit paquet, ije n'en aurais jamais fini !

Ce fut effectivement vers près de trois heures du matin que je finis d'ouvrir le dernier paquet. J'avais bien tout regardé, lu les nombreux messages que j'allais conserver dans un endroit secret. Il avait même des présents d'anciens élèves ! J'avais tout de même envoyé plusieurs sortilèges de vérification sur le paquet des jumeaux Weasley, ils étaient capable de tout, pourtant je ne découvris qu'une grande boite contenant plusieurs produits de leur boutique et certains pour adultes à n'en pas douter. J'avais même légèrement rougit en découvrant le sextoys au fond de la boite à côté d'une boite de gel lubrifiant pour plus de sensations. Je ne voulais même pas savoir pourquoi et comment ils inventaient tout cela et encore moins qui les essayaient.

Je découvris de nombreux livres, étrangement je n'en avais aucun, quelqu'un avait dû vérifier pour ne pas que je me retrouve avec un doublon… Quelques ingrédients de potion plus ou moins rare. Un livre sur les sortilèges pour les grands voyageurs, offert par Luna Lovegood. Beaucoup de chocolat, vraiment délicieux, et bonbons. Je fus même étonné de découvrir un énorme cadeau de mes collègues, les traitres ne m'avaient rien dit ! Je ne leurs en tiendrais pas rigueur mais tout de même ! Quand je l'eue sortis du coffret il reprit sa taille normal, la taille d'une malle et… Effectivement s'en était bien une. Graver encore avec mes initiales, une très belle male qui n'avait pas l'air donné vu la manufacture ! Elle était faite dans le même bois sombre que le coffret et avait les même arabesques et serpents, coïncidence ? J'en doute ! Le message disait :

« De la part de tous vos collègues, le tableau d'Albus a voulu que nous vous donnions cette malle qu'il avait légué à Harry Potter et celui-ci a gentiment accepté de vous l'offrir, nous avons contribués aux aménagements fait dedans, vous pouvez y aller. »

Bien sûr qui d'autre ? J'ouvre la malle ne sachant à quoi m'attendre en lisant le « vous pouvez y aller », je m'attendais à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça ! La malle grande ouverte présentait un escalier, j'avais bien vérifié avant d'entré que je puisse ressortir, on ne sait jamais. Arriver en bas des quelques marches je fus interdit. Cette malle était un appartement à elle toute seule ! Il y avait une chambre avec un grand lit et des draps verts, une cuisine, une salle d'eau avec une grande baignoire, un salon assez grand pour faire venir au moins une vingtaine de personne, et surtout un laboratoire de potion et une bibliothèque ! Le tout meublé, ils sont fous, oui ils sont tous devenus fous ! J'avais vu les différents cadeaux, les meubles de bel facture étaient de Minerva, elle les avait métamorphosé, plusieurs plantes rares de Pomona, une boule de cristal qui me fit grincer des dents. Un parchemin de Filius avec plusieurs sortilèges pour garantir ma sécurité quand je suis dans la malle, un pour qu'un signal sonore m'avertisse si on frappe à la porte de mes appartements alors que je suis ici, divers sortilèges pour protéger ma malle des intrusions non désirés, des attaques. La bibliothèque est elle aussi bien fournit, il y a encore bien assez de place pour mes propres livres mais j'en vis de nombreux sur les différentes matières qu'enseigner mes collègues

J'avais dû rester une bonne heure dans la malle et c'est donc naturellement que je me suis écroulé sous mes draps pour m'endormir instantanément.

Je fis une brève apparition au déjeuner le samedi pour remercier les élèves et mes collègues en les avertissant que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'ils m'entendraient dire ça, ce qui les fit bien rire et intérieurement moi aussi. J'avais été bien plus touché que je ne le montrais, et quand Drago cria dans la grande salle, alors que j'étais en train de partir après avoir avalé en vitesse le mon repas.

\- **Tu as raison parrain. Va profiter de tes cadeaux !** Cria-t-il avant d'éclater de rire gentiment et d'emporter tout le monde avec lui.

\- **Au moins, lui, il va passer un bon week-end !** Dit en riant Neville Londubat. **Nous tout ce qu'on va faire c'est de réviser nos ASPIC !**

La grande salle fut prise dans un fou rire général et je ne pus que lever les yeux aux ciels et me diriger vers la sortie en riant moi aussi. Tant de gaminerie ! Mais je n'étais pas mieux, c'est vrai que j'allais passer un bon week-end à profiter de ce que l'on m'avait offert. Car je pouvais savoir le nombre exact de cadeaux que l'on m'avait offert jusqu'ici. Enfant je n'en avais jamais eue, adolescent j'avais eue des livres par Lily, et après cela quelques cadeaux banales de la part d'Albus et ce parce qu'il était le seul qui n'avais pas compris que je n'en voulais pas, ou du moins qui avais compris que j'en voulais mais que je ne l'avouerai pas. Puis était entré dans ma vie comme un ouragan, l'amour de ma vie, celui pour qui j'aurai donné ma vie, et plus d'une fois cela a failli, lui m'avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux, son amour mais aussi un livre de potion unique au monde et un bracelet symbole de notre amour. Alors aujourd'hui je n'allais certainement pas m'empêcher d'agir comme un gosse !

Toute l'après-midi fut consacré à aménager ma malle, c'est certain qu'elle me serait très utile ! Nous allions pouvoir, mon amour et moi, voyager sans trop dépenser en logement, une petite chambre nous suffirait pour déposer ce véritable trésor qu'est cette malle. Je me demande d'ailleurs d'où elle vient réellement, je n'avais jamais vu pareil chose, il y avait bien les tentes qui étaient du même genre mais là c'est totalement différent, c'est nettement plus grand, plus sécuriser, je pourrai rester dans la malle des mois sans que personne ne puisse la toucher, la détruire, la déplacer ou même essayer d'y entrer si je ne le souhaitais pas. C'est prodigieux !

Le petit coffret que j'avais d'ailleurs posé sur le bureau dans la bibliothèque était lui aussi magnifique, mais si c'était de la même collection que la malle, chose dont je ne doutais pas, il y avait fort à parier qu'il cachait bien des secrets. J'avais sortis les divers livres que l'on m'avait offert pour les exposer dans la bibliothèque, sortis les divers autres cadeaux pour les mettre dans ce bureau qui avait des tiroirs qu'on aurait pu croire sans fond ! J'avais juste laissé la boite des frères Weasley sur le bureau, certains produits… m'intrigués. Oui c'est cela, je n'étais pas intéressé mais intrigué. Pas que j'ai envie d'utilisé certaines petites choses, mais juste regarder. Oui c'était cela. Il fallait que je me tienne informer de ce qu'il se fabriquait dans le monde extérieur après tout !

Le week-end passa à une vitesse fulgurante, je l'avais passé presque entièrement dans mes appartements et ma malle, dans laquelle je rangeais toutes mes affaires. C'était étrange de vider mes appartements après plus de dix-sept ans à y vivre, mais les déposer dans l'appartement qu'était ma malle rendait cela moins dur. Je pouvais aussi m'avouer que j'étais tellement excité par cette malle et autres présents que je ne pensais plus à grand-chose d'autre. L'euphorie de ces merveilleux cadeaux ! Je confirme, un vrai gosse.

La semaine des examens se déroula assez rapidement à ma plus grande joie, les jours qui me séparaient du tête à tête avec mon amant s'écoulaient, ma foi, pas trop lentement, même si j'étais de plus en plus impatient. J'avais tellement de chose à lui dire ! Et après ce vendredi soir j'allais en avoir encore plus !

Vendredi soir, fin des examens BUSE comme ASPIC, les fêtes sont au rendez-vous comme chaque année, mais ces élèves-là sont encore plus déchainés, ils ont vécu la guerre et y ont survécus avec souvent des pertes dans leurs famille et de durs épreuves. C'est donc tout à fait logiquement qu'on s'attendait à avoir des jeunes gens totalement excités, soulagés et avides de pouvoir profiter de leur liberté. Ce à quoi nous ne nous attendions pas été de retrouvés tous les septièmes années dans la salle sur demande, depuis l'année dernière beaucoup sont au courant de son existence même si peu savent comment s'en servir. Habituellement ils étaient tous dans leurs salle commune à fêter ça entre eux, mais cette année est l'année de la réconciliation entre les maisons, et de ce fait quelle salle pouvait tous les accueillir avec un minimum de discrétion ? Ici bien sûr.

La deuxième chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas fut de voir Filius dansant sur la piste entre les élèves avec Pomona et encore moins à Minerva les cheveux détachés riant avec un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. J'appris plus tard que la salle avait été verrouillée à tout le monde sauf les septièmes années et les têtes de maisons, les portes étaient pourtant grande ouverte sur le couloir mais c'est comme s'il y avait un mur invisible qui empêchait les autres de voir ce qu'il s'y passait et encore moins de rentrer.

La salle sur demande était bizarrement construite, il y avait une piste de danse sur le côté avec un bar qui avait l'air de faire des boissons seul, un coin avec des tables et un buffet (comme si, ils n'avaient pas assez manger au diner !) ainsi qu'un coin avec des canapés et fauteuils où de jeunes gens discutaient sans avoir l'air d'être déranger par la musique à côté. A vrai dire de là où j'étais, elle n'avait pas l'air assez forte pour déchainer autant ces jeunes adolescents pleins d'hormones et encore moins mes collègues !

\- **Ah ! Professeur Snape, nous n'attendions plus que vous**! Me dit Londubat à mon plus grand étonnement.

\- **Et pourquoi m'attendiez-vous ?** Dis-je curieux.

\- **Harry a prévu une dernière petite chose avant votre départ.** _Dit-il en cherchant Harry des yeux, quand il le vit sur un canapé pas loin de Drago, il alla les chercher immédiatement._

\- **Professeur Snape !** _Me dit-il comme s'il était étonné de me voir ici, alors qu'apparemment ils m'attendaient._

Il fit un geste de main et tout bruit s'arrêta, tout le monde regardait autour de lui pour savoir certainement pourquoi il n'y avait plus de musique, et quand ils me virent ils allèrent sur des bancs qui venaient d'apparaitre à la place des canapés qui s'y trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt, et s'y assirent en silence, pour la plus part, même les professeurs.

\- **Ah mon garçon vous êtes là ! Nous vous attendions avec grande impatience !** _Me dit une voix que je reconnaitrais entre toute et en tournant la tête je le vis, un tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, comme dans le bureau directorial !_

\- **Ca, j'avais bien compris, mais pourquoi, ça c'est une autre question** _! Dis-je un peu amer de ne rien comprendre._

\- **Oh excusez-moi Professeur** _, me dit un Harry Potter avec un air presque innocent, presque._ **Je ne pouvais rien vous dire avant, je ne savais même pas si ça aller marcher ! Et le Professeur Dumbledore a tenu à être là pour voir ça.** _Dit-il en faisant sa tête d'ange._

\- **Bien sûr que je veux voir ça ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé voir ça de toute ma vie, je suis mort trop jeune, je le savais !**

Ca eut bon ton de me détendre en nous faisant rire, trop jeune, on aura tout entendu !

Tous étaient installés en face de nous et si je n'avais pas près de moi Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Drago Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, ainsi que trois de mes collègues, je me serai légèrement inquiété. Qu'est-ce que l'on allait me faire encore ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser, trop d'attention sur moi, j'aime bien passer inaperçu, même si dans quelque temps cela sera mission impossible. Ce n'est que grâce à ma légendaire maitrise de moi que je pus m'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière quand je les vis sortir leurs baguettes.

\- **Moi, Lord Blaise Zabini, Chef de la famille Zabini demande à la Magie de Merlin de réintégrer Severus Snape à la famille Prince et d'en faire comme il se doit en tant que seul descendant direct, le Chef de la famille Prince, Lord Severus Prince.**

Je n'en cru pas mes oreilles, ils voulaient me faire réintégrer mon arbre généalogique maternelle, mais c'est impossible si aucun d'eux n'était vivant non ? J'eue de sérieux doute étant donné qu'ils entamer cette ancienne magie qu'effectivement nous ne voyons presque jamais, je comprends pourquoi Albus voulait voir ça ! J'avais hâte de savoir si cela allait fonctionner, bien que j'aie peu d'espoir, mais rien que de voir ce rituel est exceptionnel ! Il fallait que tous les participants le veuillent réellement, on ne pouvait mentir à la Magie, et c'était à elle de choisir.

\- **Moi, Lord Théodore Nott, Chef de la famille Nott demande à la Magie de Merlin de réintégrer Severus Snape à la famille Prince et d'en faire comme il se doit en tant que seul descendant direct, le Chef de la famille Prince, Lord Severus Prince.**

\- **Moi, Lord Neville Londubat, Chef de la famille Londubat demande à la Magie de Merlin de réintégrer Severus Snape à la famille Prince et d'en faire comme il se doit en tant que seul descendant direct, le Chef de la famille Prince, Lord Severus Prince.**

\- **Moi, Lord Drago Malfoy, Chef de la famille Malfoy demande à la Magie de Merlin de réintégrer Severus Snape à la famille Prince et d'en faire comme il se doit en tant que seul descendant direct, le Chef de la famille Prince, Lord Severus Prince.**

J'eue un pincement au cœur en voyant mon filleul faire cette demande, comme les quatre autres, il n'avait plus de parent et devait assumer seul les devoirs d'un Lord. Je me tourne vers le dernier Lord de cette pièce, Lord Potter, mais je fus surpris en le voyant torse nu, et deux fois plus surpris quand je vis les tatouages sur son corps, je ne les avais jamais vu auparavant. Des symboles runiques entourent ses biceps, un loup gris se balade sur pectoraux droit et un ours sur le gauche, je peux aussi voir un sanglier courir sur son ventre. Il prend deux grandes respirations et je vois les animaux se déplacer pour ne plus bouger, un cerf vient de son dos et se place sur sa hanche droite et dès qu'il prononce ces premiers mots en levant les deux mains au niveau de sa tête et en regardant vers le ciel, les animaux commencent à briller d'une couleur doré et les runes sur ces biceps tournent autour. Tout le monde le regarde avec de grands yeux ébahis, ainsi que moi.

\- **Moi, Lord Harry Black Potter, Chef de la famille Black et Chef de la famille Potter, demande, en tant qu'héritier de Merlin, à la Magie de Merlin de réintégrer Severus Snape à la famille Prince et d'en faire comme il se doit en tant que seul descendant direct, le Chef de la famille Prince, Lord Severus Prince.**

Quand il eut fini de parler les animaux sur son corps ont repris vie et se sont comme détachés de lui pour se déplacer dans les airs entres ses deux mains ouvertes vers le ciel, c'est ainsi que je vis un dragon assez imposant qui était apparemment dans son dos, voler lui aussi un peu plus haut que les autres. Il y eut des petits cris de surprise, moi-même si je n'avais pas été en état de choc, ne sais pas si j'aurai pu m'empêcher d'en sortir un. Harry avait l'air dans une sorte de transe, puis il sourit et dit « **Merci** », le dragon cracha du feu en haut, les animaux se mirent à courir et tous reprirent leurs places sur son corps. Une boîte apparue dans ses deux mains, il sembla reprendre conscience, et regarda la boite en souriant deux fois plus.

\- **Severus Snape, acceptez-vous de devenir Lord Prince et Chef de la famille Prince ?** Dit-il solennellement en ouvrant la boite qui contenait un anneau de Lord aux armoiries des Princes en n'en pas douter.

\- **J'accepte.** Dis-je simplement ne sachant si ma voix me permettra plus sans faiblir.

Il prit l'anneau dans sa main et donna la boite à Drago.

\- **En tant qu'héritier de Merlin je suis en droit de faire de vous un Lord, comme il se doit en tant que dernier descendant direct.** Dit-il en me mettant la bague à mon pouce droit qui s'ajusta automatiquement à mon doigt. **Lord Prince.** Me salua-t-il en s'inclinant devant moi.

Albus dans son tableau commença à applaudir, ce qui nous réveilla tous en même temps, avoir vu un tel spectacle n'était pas donné à tout le monde, nous ne le verrions certainement plus jamais. J'eue de multiple félicitation, je commençais tout juste à réaliser ce que cela voulait dire, et je suis sûr que je n'allais pas être au bout de mes peines quand j'irai à la banque Gringotts pour réclamer tous mes biens. J'allais sûrement devoir signer une montagne de paperasse ! Mais n'y pensons plus, c'était l'heure de fête, la fin des examens, mon titre de Lord et tant de bonheur qui s'annonçait dans l'avenir.

La musique avait repris, les bancs s'étaient envolés et bien qu'il y avait un peu plus de personnes assises à discuter, la fête battait son plein, Harry qui s'était rhabillé, était au bar devant un verre qui se remplissait tout seul. Je le rejoins rapidement alors qu'il avait commencé à boire.

 **\- Lord Potter, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de chose à me dire.** _Dis-je avec un sourire._

\- **C'est certain, mais l'heure est à la fête n'est-ce pas ?** _Dit-il calmement._

- **Nous discuterons donc plus tard, puis-je vous inviter à danser avec moi ?** _Dis-je en prenant un courage, que je ne croyais pas avoir, à deux mains._

\- **Etes-vous sûr de savoir où cela nous mènera Lord Prince ?** _Dit-il les yeux pétillants._

\- **Assurément** _! Dis-je en prenant sa main qui avait reposé le verre et je nous dirigeai vers le milieu de la piste, un slow, parfait._

Tout le monde nous regarda passer, les yeux comme des billes et j'ai bien cru que leur cœur s'était arrêté de battre quand plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre au moment où je collais mon corps à celui de mon amant, les mains légèrement au-dessus de ses fesses.

\- **Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en remettre ?** _Me murmura la voix d'Harry au creux de mon oreille, la tête sur mon épaule._

\- **Je ne sais pas… Mais si nous devons leurs prodigués les premiers soins, ne devrions pas en profiter avant ?**

\- **Tu as raison, presque deux semaines c'est long mon amour…** Dit-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément, je ne sais combien de temps dura notre baiser mais ce sont des cris et surtout des serpentins qui nous firent rompre notre baiser.

Je pus entendre un « **Enfin !** » venant de mon cher filleul, « **Il était temps !** » de Londubat, « **Tu vois je te l'avais dit Ron !** » de Granger, un cri rageur d'une Weasley sûrement en colère de voir sa source de revenu déjà pris et en plus gay ! Et avant de reprendre notre baiser je suis certain d'avoir entendu Albus dire à Minerva : « **Vous ne croyez pas qu'il était temps que ces deux-là arrête de se prendre à la gorge pour se prendre autrement ?** » Et le crie outrager de Minerva ainsi que les rire de ceux qui avait entendu Albus. J'aurai pu éclater de rire moi aussi si ma bouche n'était pas déjà prise à autre chose de nettement plus délicieux.

HPSS HPSS

Après une soirée de folie nous avions rejoint nos lits sous les coups d'environs six heures du matin. Pour ma part, je ne l'avais pas rejoint seul, j'avais emporté avec moi mon Gryffondor, mon amour depuis maintenant presque un an. Nous nous sommes réveillés bien tard, presque quatre heures de l'après-midi, j'avais été cherché une potion de vitalité pour chacun, nous n'avions pas trop bu heureusement. Je me demandais dans quel état pouvais bien être les autres !

Nous étions dans ma malle, j'avais tenue à la faire visiter à Harry avec les nouveaux arrangements et avions fini par faire l'amour dans le salon sur le tapis, deux semaines d'abstinence c'était vraiment trop !

Après un petit-déjeuner que nous avions pris en boxer, je fus un peu nerveux. Il y avait une question que je voulais vraiment lui poser mais je ne savais comment. Voyant ma nervosité il commença à parler.

\- **Je vais te le dire avant que tu commences ton interrogatoire Severus. Oui je suis un descendant de Merlin, je l'ai découvert quand je suis partie ce week-end où je t'ai dit être allé au ministère, en fait j'y suis réellement allé, à la base s'était pour savoir si tu pouvais récupérer ton statut de Lord, et ils m'ont dit que seul un descendant de Merlin pouvait faire se prodige que de réintégrer quelqu'un qui avait été renié de son arbre généalogique. Pour voir si tout cela était vrai je suis allé voir les Gobelins à Gringotts, et ils me l'ont confirmé. J'ai demandé à faire le test pour savoir si j'en faisais partis, je n'y croyais pas et pourtant ! Le week-end dernier j'ai refait un petit saut à Gringotts, apparemment il n'y a que leur Magie qui était apte à finaliser mon héritage magique, et effectivement au moment où j'ai signé le parchemin comme quoi j'acceptais cet héritage mon torse et mon dos mon brûlés et les tatouages sont apparus, les symboles de Merlin ! Non mais tu y crois toi ? J'étais sur le cul ! Je savais que j'étais puissant mais alors là…** _Il reprit son souffle et au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour lui parler il continua._ **Pour ce qui est de la semaine étrange, comme tu t'en doutes s'était pour organiser ton cadeau et si tu veux tout savoir c'est Neville qui s'est occupé de tout ! Je n'ai fournis que le coffret dans cette histoire et la malle aussi, Dumbledore me les avait légués mais je ne les ai eus qu'à la chute de Voldemort car ils étaient dans mon coffre et je n'avais pas pu y aller ! Quant à mon véritable cadeau il est là…** _Dit-il en tendant une main vide où un tableau apparu, descendant de Merlin il a dit ? Ce ne m'étonne même pas, il m'étonne de plus en plus, je suis sûr de ne pas être au bout de mes surprises !_ **Je sais qu'il était quelqu'un de très important pour toi et c'est également de même pour moi, j'ai donc fait ce tableau pour qu'il soit encore un peu parmi nous.**

Je regardais le tableau mais n'y vit rien, il y avait bien un grand bureau avec un fauteuil, des babioles et une bibliothèque mais aucun personnage. Il fit un geste de main et nous nous retrouvions avec nos vêtements, j'avais oublié, mais en fut content quand je vis apparaitre mon mentor dans le cadre.

\- **Albus…** _Dis-je d'une petite voix._

\- **Oui mon garçon, Harry m'a demandé l'autorisation de créé un tableau pour que je puisse être avec vous, j'ai bien évidemment accepté !** _Dit-il la voix chargé d'émotion._

Harry se leva et l'accrocha au-dessus du bureau dans la bibliothèque.

\- **C'est vraiment bien aménager ici Severus, félicitation !** _Me dit Albus en regardant autour de lui._

\- **Mes chers collègues m'ont beaucoup aidé, je n'ai fait que combler le vide !** _Dis-je humblement._

\- **C'est important de combler le vide mon garçon, n'est-ce pas ?** _Me dit-il le regard brillant._

\- **Oui vous avez raison.** _Dis-je simplement comprenant de quoi il parlait._

\- **J'ai donc répondu à toutes tes questions Severus ?** _Me demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence._

\- **En réalité non, parce que je n'avais aucune de ces questions en tête tout à l'heure.** _Dis-je voyant le moment décisif arrivé._

\- **Ah bon ? Dit moi je répondrai.** _Dit-il calmement._

\- **J'espère bien !** _Dis-je avec une pointe d'humour espérant désespérément de me détendre._

Je partis dans le bureau pour ouvrir le tiroir et prendre la petite boite que je n'ai eu de cesse d'ouvrir depuis que je l'avais acheté quelques semaines plutôt et revins face à Harry. Je pose un genou au sol, prends l'écrin dans mes mains pour l'ouvrir. Il me dévora des yeux quand il vit la bague.

\- **Lord Potter, voulez-vous m'épouser ?** _Demandai-je solennellement attendant très stressé, la réponse._

\- **Oui Lord Prince, bien sûr que j'accepte !** _Dit-il en m'attrapant par le colle et m'attirant vers lui pour m'embrasser comme jamais._

Quand nous avions fini de nous étouffer mutuellement de ce baiser je lui mis l'anneau autour de l'annulaire gauche devant un Albus versant des larmes de joies. J'ai auprès de moi l'homme que j'aime le plus en ce monde, il a accepté de m'épouser. A côté de ça, les cadeaux, le titre de Lord n'étaient rien, seul lui et moi comptait. J'étais comblé, et mon but dans la vie maintenant, était de rendre cet homme dans mes bras aussi heureux que possible.

Autant dire que la boite des frères Weasley a grandement aidé à rendre les douze prochaines heures inoubliables, ainsi que quelques sortilèges qui se trouvaient dans un livre intitulé « Mille et un plaisirs » qu'Harry m'avait offert et posé dans la bibliothèque, je ne l'avais pas vu avant, mais j'allais très certainement bientôt l'étudier de très près.

 **Fin**


End file.
